Usuario:Bloomdanix/Guias acabadas
center|400px thumb|center|250px Estas son las guias que acabe como usuario GTA III thumb|355px|right|Un [[Bullet siempre patrullando las del III]] 62 Guias creadas *Dame libertad *Las chicas de Luigi *No pegues a mi zorra *Lleva a Misty por mí *El baile de la policía *El último almuerzo de Mike "labios" *Despedida a Lee Chong "el gordo" *Van heist *El chofer de Cipriani *La mofeta muerta en el maletero *La huída *Sacando la colada *El encargo *Salvatore ha convocado una reunión *Tríadas y tribulaciones *El pez globo *Carabina *Cortando la hierba *Bombardea esa base (La tome como parte 2) *Turismo *Yo grito, tú gritas *Juicio por fuego *Grande y venoso *El criminal *Los ladrones *La mujer *Su amante *Últimos deseos *Sayonara Salvatore (Anteriormente por ClaudeJhonson1000, reamasterizada por mi) *Bajo vigilancia *Sangra paparazzi *Día de paga para Ray *Tanner dos caras *Kanbu revienta *Grand Theft Auto *Trato sigiloso *Shima *Heroína *Silencia al soplón *Suministro de armas *Poca evidencia *De pesca *Pasta de yeso *Pelea bling-bling *Jinete con Uzi *Reunión de coches de gangsters *Llegó el reinado *El Liberador *Una gota en el océano *Gran ladrón aéreo *Servicio de scolta *Señuelo *Desaparicion del amor *dinero uzi *Toyminator *Preparado para estallar *Lngotes de oro *Redoble *Cebo *S.A.M. *Rescate *Hombre señalado GTA VC thumb|355px|Un [[Bobcat siempre vigilando las del VC]] *¡Todos con las manos arriba! *Autocidio *Extorsión *Pelea en el bar *Gira publicitaria *Moto robada *Traficante de armas *Boomshine Saigon *Comprobar el registro *Cabos sueltos *Jugo del amor - en esa me la arreglo CriZZGTA *¿Sin escapatoria? *El tirador - en esta fui vencido por Alejandrobelik *El conductor *El atraco *V.I.P. *Rivalidad amistosa *Taxigedón *Distribución *Control Charlie *Sunshine Autos *Club Pole Position *Campaña de reclutamiento *Consolador Dodo *La foto policial de Marta *Punto G *Descubriendo el pastel *ataca al mensajero *Liquida al cobrador GTA SA En total son 64 Guias que termine Imagen de portada: Yukino Ozawa thumb|right|Un chica vigilando las del SA después de que sobrevivió a su autodestrucción *OG Loc - la arreglaron *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business *Life's a Beach - la arreglaron *House Party *Gray Imports *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Badlands *First Date *Body Harvest *King in Exille *Tanker Commander *Against All Odds *Local Liquor Store *Small Town Bank *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love *Are you going to San Fierro? *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *555 We Tip *Deconstruction *Air Raid *Supply Lines *New Model Army *T-Bone Mendez *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Outrider *Snail Trail *Zeroing In *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds *Monster *Highjack *Verdant Meadows *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway *Fender Ketchup - lo arregle *Explosive Situation *You've had your chips *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Madd Dogg *Fish in a Barrel *Freefall *Misappropriation *High Noon *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup *Cut Throat Business *Grove 4 Life *Riot LCS thumb|right|355px|Un [[Cheetah vigilando las de LCS]] *Slacker *Snuff *Smash and Grab *Hot Wheels *Snappy Dresser - arreglada *Big Rumble in Little China *Grease Sucho *Dead Meat *No Son of Mine - arreglada *Bone Voyeur! *Don in 60 Seconds *A Volatile Situation *Blow Up 'Dolls' *The Offer *Ho Selecta! *Frighteners *Shop 'Till you Strop *Taken for a ride *Biker Heat - arreglada *Overdose of Trouble *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Calm Before the Storm *The Made Man *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade *Driving Mr.Leone - en esta fui vencido por Alejandrobelik *Making Toni *Caught In The Act *Search and Rescue *Taking The Peace *Shoot The Messenger *The Morgue Party Candidate *Cam-Pain *Friggin' The Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count *L.C. Confidential *The Passion Of The Heist *Karmageddon *False Idols *Sayonara Sindaccos *The Whole 9 Yardies *Crazy '69' *Night of the Livid Dreads *Munitions Dump *Love on the Rocks *Rough Justice *Dead Reckoning *Shogun Showdown *Panlantic Land Grab *Morgue Party Resurrection *No Money, Mo' Problems *More Deadly than the Male *Cash Clash *A Date with Death *Cash in Kazuki's Chips *Bringing the House Down *Love on the Run *The Shoreside Redemption VCS thumb|right|355px|Una [[Huntley Sport siempre atento a las de VCS]] *Degradacion moral *¿Tienes proteccion? *En el punto de mira *Limpiando la mierda *D.i.v.o.r.c.i.o *Victor, victorioso *chorreando churris *Robando la cuna *Papi, no la lies *Havana, buenos tiempos *La audicion *Dinero gratis *Persecucion a lo loco *Saltar y botar *Un soplon del copon *Subiendo como la espuma *Unos muertos muy vivos *Rodando en coche *Blizkleg *Mira al pajarito *Relevo hostil *Eliminando a los rivales *Pendiendo de un hilo *Loca pandemia de policia *La coca del "Colonel" *Di patata *Kill Phil *El muerto al hoyo... *Purple Haze *Kill Phil: Part 2 *Cayendo a pedazos *Lluvia blanca *Donde mas duele *Departamento de objetos perdidos *Domo arigato domestoboto *In the Air Tonight *Light My Pyre *volando alto *El ultimo encuentro - Esta guia la dejo huerfana CJSanAndreas, la arregle por mi IV *Dining Laundry *Mr and Mrs Bellic